Mothership Basement
thumb|right|250px MotherShip Basement jest trzydziestym pierwszym poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Inoxx ; Opis : Dostajemy się na dolne poziomy statku Skaarj Mothership, by rozpocząć długi i wypełniony niebezpieczeństwami abordaż. Statek-matka wydaje się być jedyną droga ucieczki z Na Paliańskiego piekła - co czyha na gracza przy głównym reaktorze? Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. At last, you have arrived in the Skaarj Mothership. It wasn't easy, but you're here. Now, the hardest battles still lie ahead, but this gargantuan vessel is your best... maybe only... hope for a route off this planet. Time to enter its Skaarj-infested depths. You start between sets of doors that you came through at the end of the previous level. Go through the door ahead, and into the corridor beyond. The corridor soon opens out into a string of small wider sections. In the first, collect the ASMD loose on the left (the ASMD is a good weapon to use in the next combats). In the next, you may be attacked by a SkaarjTrooper with a Razorjack. Kill him and take the Razorjack that he drops. Shortly, you will arrive at a junction. Turn right and go along to the far end in that direction; chances are that if you didn't meet the Skaarj before you'll meet him now so watch out. At the end, some purple lasers stream out across a corridor to the left, oscillating in a wave pattern. These purple laser beams are extremely difficult to navigate, and as you don't actually have to to through them unless you're playing on Unreal skill (in which you have to operate a control panel to open doors at the other end of the corridor), you may not want to bother. However, if you're determined and you are feeling lucky or extremely skillful, you can collect a Super Health Pack, a can of 2 Eightballs and two Rifle Rounds from beyond the lasers. One suggestion is that you should stand facing the source of the lasers and strafe along the corridor. This certainly makes the journey down there easier. Anyway, return to the main corridor and go back to the junction. Go straight across the junction - in the next section, you WILL meet the Skaarj if you haven't already done so - and go down to the far end. A double door here leads through to the next area; go through. You come out on a balcony above a main central room. Within, a SkaarjTrooper with a Razorjack sees you. He runs to the back of the room and takes a lift back on to your balcony; meet him with a powerful weapon then collect the Razorjack he drops when he's dead. Drop down to the floor of the room. Step on the purple glowy plate in the middle, and a panel of energy picks you up and lifts you through a hole in the ceiling. Shortly, you'll exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora Brak. Kategoria:Kampania Unreal